


they say i did something bad

by luminoussbeings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoussbeings/pseuds/luminoussbeings
Summary: “Then tell me,” Reign growled, stalking towards her like a creature made of night. “Whyareyou here?”in which Reign meets a different version of the Girl of Steel





	they say i did something bad

“What now, Girl of Steel?” Reign smirked, the words sauntering off her lips. “Ready to fail again so soon?”

“Not exactly,” said Kara. Cowering against the fence, a few of Reign’s would-be victims cried for Supergirl to save them. The others whimpered.

Kara ignored them both.

Reign’s laughter was a knife sharpened in the dark. “ _Surely_ you must know by now that you can’t defeat me.”

“Oh, I know,” Kara smiled. “That’s why I’m not here to fight you.”

Behind that mask, Kara thought she saw an eyebrow raise. A thrill chased down her spine.

“Then tell me, _Supergirl_ ,” Reign growled, stalking towards her like a creature made of night. “Why _are_ you here?”

In answer, Kara cocked her head toward the nearest hostage. Reign followed her gaze.

“Really?” The Worldkiller sighed, sounding almost disappointed. “Still not tired of playing hero? Of always swooping in to the rescue, _even_ ,” she spat, “for _scum_ like these?” Reign threw her arms wide. “Human traffickers. Rapists. Child molestors. Your pitiful little prison system thought it was punishing them enough—it was wrong.” She shook her head, the hatred in her eyes hot enough to melt stone. “They don’t deserve to live.”

“You’re right,” Kara said, and lasers burst through the chest of the nearest prisoner. Reign stepped back as his whimpers turned to screams and then dead silence.

“Well, well, _well_ ,” Reign leveled her an appraising gaze. “What happened to little Miss Sunshine?”

“ _Supergirl_ ,” Kara drawled, toeing the still smoking corpse, “got herself infected with some Red Kryptonite. Oh, but don't worry—I'm _much_ more fun.” Her boot crunched experimentally on the victim’s arm. Ulna, she decided. She pressed a little harder, and— _snap_. She smiled. _There_ was the radius.

“And this ‘Red Kryptonite’ turned you to my brand of justice?” Reign asked, suspicion narrowing her eyes.

“Oh, _Rao_ no,” Kara laughed. “I don’t give a damn about _justice_. Throw them in jail, set them free, rip out their throats—all the same to me. No,” she stepped forward, causing the other hostages to scrabble even more against the fence, “I just like killing. And you know what they say: you can get the job done alone,” she said, lips curving suggestively, “but isn’t it so much more _fun_ with a partner?”  

Reign met her gaze, something darkly playful sparking in her eyes, like a cheetah with one claw poised on its prey. “Let’s find out.”

Together, they advanced on the prisoners. When another one was stupid enough to cry for Supergirl, she crushed his windpipe with a single hand. The other she used to toss his friend toward Reign, who caught him and snapped his neck with brutal swiftness.

They continued for several minutes, filling the night air with muffled screams, cries, and low, languid laughter. When blood pooled on the pavement and the rest of the prisoners lay scattered and broken as ragdolls, Kara looked over to Reign. “And?”

Reign advanced on her, the curve of her lips a crimson slash in the dark. “It seems,” she murmured, “that you were right.”

“Of course I was.” Kara was close enough to see the blackness of Reign’s pupils, the rise and fall of her chest. “I’m always right.” She leaned forward, heat spreading from under her sternum, her voice a serrated hiss of a whisper. “And my skills don’t end with killing.”

“Is that so?” Reign appeared disinterested, but the bob of her throat and darting of her eyes belied her tone.

Kara smiled. Rolled her neck. And closed the gap between them in a rush of speed and brute force.

Her mouth caught Reign’s by the teeth. The Worldkiller froze, then pushed back with equal fury. They were a sharp-edged tangle of lips and tongue and _hands_ , rough enough to bruise, wresting through Kara’s hair and curling around her neck. In response, she carved a path down Reign’s jaw, lips and teeth meeting burning skin. The Worldkiller shuddered against her. Kara inhaled, the night-time blend of blood and smoke intoxicating.

Her mouth pressed against Reign’s ear. “This leather suit of yours”—she dragged her hands down its front, feeling Reign’s body tighten under her touch— “it wouldn’t happen to have a zipper, would it?”

The Worldkiller’s dark grin was answer enough.

  


**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated!! <3


End file.
